True Colors of the Rainbow
by rosenzakura
Summary: From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen. Hyotei Crack. Dirty, Irresistible, Silver.
1. Day 1: A Dysfunctional Atobe Monday

**A/N: **A WIP meant for my lil sister's Christmas pressie. Since I'm known to procrastinate, I'm starting early (again) this year! Irresistable, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P It's basically Hyotei crack from Hiyoshi's POV. A random week in canon.

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow  
**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

**_Day One:_ A Dysfunctional Atobe Monday**

Journal-san,

Hahaue has insisted on me keeping a journal, to be shown for her brief perusal (by that, I mean a mere fanning of pages just to check I've written something). I protested, of course, only girls and weird people such as Atobe would keep a journal.

Maybe this would help me understand how his twisted mind works and help me gekyukujo him though. How thoughtful of hahaue.

But then again, perhaps not as she threatened to send me to a psychologist for obsessive-ness. According to her, I am too obsessed with gekyukujo-ing buchou. I fail to see the problem with that. Atobe-buchou is simply put, dysfunctional.

Take today, for example. I may be only a second year to his third year status but _any_ rumor about buchou just spreads like wildfire. Anything remotely related to buchou spreads like wildfire. Like that time early this year when buchou officially announced Oshitari-senpai as fukubuchou. It somehow mutated into them being in a relationship and it was all over school in the matter of an hour or less with crying girls everywhere. It was so, for lack of a better word, stupid! Buchou had been forced by Sakaki-san to announce it because he _had_ to have a fukubuchou. The whole middle school circuit need not know but Coach insisted that at least internally it not look like Atobe controlled everything.

But I digress. Today, buchou proved how truly dysfunctional he was. Admittedly, it was not for the first time. In a rather sick attempt at a "joke," he announced for all and sundry to hear he was already in a relationship towards the end of training. The lone fangirl left began to cry and of course, buchou had to act the gentleman he supposedly is. It went down something like this:

"Also, Ore-sama would like to make an announcement."

Shishido-senpai rolled his eyes and muttered from his slouched position, "Get on with it already, you jabbering buffoon." He only earned himself a steely look from Atobe-buchou and a nudge from Choutarou to silence him. Once the latter was done, he surprisingly shut up. I seriously wonder what is _with_ that two sometimes!

"You mere mortals should be honored that Ore-sama should grace your pitiful selves with this news first and foremost." He continued.

Oshitari-senpai interrupted now. "Atobe, get on with it." I guess he gave up trying to get Mukahi-senpai to behave and decided to change tactics.

"Ore-sama is attached." Atobe finished, pretending Oshitari-senpai hadn't interrupted him at all.

A sniffle could be heard and he surveyed our ranks as though expecting to find the perpetuator there. It wasn't till sniffle turned to cry and cry turn to wail that he realized it came from _behind him_ where a fangirl had heard him. It took him _that_ long. How much more dysfunctional can you get?

I'm starting to believe that 'dysfunctionality' can be passed around like a virus because the fangirl's next words were fairly dysfunctional as well. "The rumors of you and Oshitari-san were true then!"

It took even Atobe a while to piece it together, from the rumors when he announced senpai as fukubuchou and senpai telling him to 'get on with it' earlier. The weird part was he wasn't the least annoyed. Oh no, he acted all misunderstood and understanding, offering to take the girl out to calm her down.

And take her out he did. Only he did so during our post-training compulsory hangout. The hangout that he himself instituted as compulsory and regulars-only. If one looked closely, you could see the tick in Oshitari-senpai's forehead and the annoyance bubbling of Mukahi-senpai and Shishido-senpai in waves. An attempting-to-be-placid Oshitari-senpai and obviously disappointed Choutarou was definitely not enough to calm them and they all left early.

But what does buchou do? He somehow managed to get the girl eating out of his hand and somehow managed to artfully bring out a gift from somewhere without making it seem like he was buying her silence. It wasn't, exactly. He said it was to apologize for confusing her and hurting her feelings and whatnot. And he _insisted_ on it. Atobe sure had money to spend!

Come to think of it, it's probably the money that made it possible for him to buy the gift anyway. Give the girl's general specifications to one of the many servants he had following him and get them to deliver it to him discreetly.

I'll credit that he's sly and cunning definitely, but he's still dysfunctional. Only a dysfunctional person would spend money on placating a mere fangirl of little consequence over a mere misunderstanding. I mean if anyone has seen what goes on in the locker room after our resident fanboy and buchou has a match… Well, suffice to say that Oshitari-senpai would be the last name on the list of possible partners for Atobe-buchou, before the girls! He's the complete antithesis of the _real_ person beside buchou after all.

Nah, strike that, they have at least one thing in common – downright possessiveness.

The first and only time Shishido-senpai and Mukahi-senpai fought without their buffers, it resulted in Shishido-senpai pinning Mukahi-senpai in order to prevent himself from getting hurt. Oshitari-senpai misunderstood – which is so out of one of his trashy romance novels – and messed up Doubles 1 for weeks by playing with Shishido-senpai's mind until he was going berserk.

One would have thought Atobe-buchou would be the possessive one. But then, think about Jirou-senpai's near obsessive state over Rikkaidai's Marui-san. If buchou was really possessive, he would have done something about _that_, really. Nope, it's Jirou-senpai that is the really possessive one. Not that anyone has ever seen buchou complain.

When he woke up to see the girl departing thanking "Atobe-sama," the temperature dropped so fast you would think Atobe was pissed – he _is _the one with that technique! But it wasn't him, it was Jirou-senpai who was so obviously confused, agitated and a whole host of other emotions that I find way too troublesome to list.

I almost got out of there asap but watching Atobe charm and grovel twice a day was something I couldn't pass up on.

"Kei-chan, what's going on?" That was definitely fake sleepiness in Jirou-senpai's voice. Every other bit of body language screamed alertness and chill.

Buchou obviously could tell. "Just a fangirl, Jirou. Were they too loud that you woke up?"

Concern and disassociating himself from the rest of us was a decent move, I'd give him that but he was still in hot soup. "No one would bring a fangirl here except you, Keigo. Simply because no one can!" The end was bordering on hysteria and tears, Jirou style. He would not be like any other and cry and wail. He'd take it quietly and leave buchou alone until they both cracked. The last time it happened, the whole team went insane.

Atobe-buchou was clearly still remembered that time as he was trying his best to prevent a repeat of history. "Jirou, do you remember saying you didn't want fangirls sniffing around my relationships?" The question brought a tremulous nod. "I was trying to make that happen."

"By _flirting_ with a fangirl? You want me to be the behind-the-scenes relationship?" Senpai flared up, hardly sparing a glance for neither me nor Kabaji though we were both in the room still.

"No!" Atobe was either a really good actor or he truly was appalled at the thought. "I'd never! Can you please let me explain everything to you first?"

The pleading tone definitely worked. That and the fact he was speaking in _first person_ even though there were others present totally worked in his favor, as far as I could tell. Jirou-senpai softened, even though it wasn't very obvious. It must have been obvious to Atobe-buchou though as he continued. "I announced towards the end of training that I was otherwise involved. A fangirl overheard me and started wailing about me and Oshitari." He made a look of disdain. "Wherever they got that thought is utterly ridiculous. We're both attached. Why Oshitari didn't spontaneously combust is beyond Ore-sama."

That won him a stifled laugh but the fact that he made senpai laugh seemed to be prize enough to Atobe. "I decided to twist it in our favor, pretending to take her out to calm down and erase any possible rumors, no matter how untrue."

"It worked?" Jirou-senpai practically had stars in his eyes by then. It was _worse_ than when he fanboy-ed over Marui-san and that was saying a lot!

"She now believes I'm still interested in relationships, I just haven't found the right person yet. And I've expressedly stated I'd like to find this person _myself_." Buchou smirked there, looking downright devious. "Of course, they don't know that I've already found that person. But, what they don't know can't hurt them."

It started to get really mushy so I left. Kabaji could stay and bear witness but I have no intention to taint my eyes. They've been accidentally tainted one too many time already! But honestly, I bet Oshitari-senpai would be kicking himself for not having better control (though his is near stellar already) once he hears of this! It was exactly like a scene right out of one of his novels. Maybe buchou has been spending too much time with his fukubuchou until the 'novelty' (need to read romance novels) has rubbed off him.

It only makes him more dysfunctional. Spending money needlessly on a mere fangirl, wrapped around Jirou-senpai's little finger (though I fail to see how that is physically possible… the finger is only this big…) and now reading romance novels.

Oh well, just makes him easier to gekyukujo, an awesome start to the week! I need to come up with ways to gekyukujo his dysfunctional person without becoming dysfunctional myself. At least that is a challenge. My hand's starting to cramp which is weird seeing how I've seen buchou write more and still be utterly relaxed. Not that I'm trying to be _like _him or anything…

&

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed that. It was certainly enjoyable to write and very amusing to do so. It's a cracked up version of Hyotei, title taken from a song by Oshitari (Yuushi, damn it! Not that I don't like Kenya but I just like Yuushi more(: ). It isn't exactly _in character_ as I embellish as I see fit at times. Artistic license? Heh. Please R&R! -iirse


	2. Day 2: An Uncontrolled Oshitari Tuesday

**A/N: **So this was supposed to be completed _last _Christmas (o.O nice song!) but it's more than a year later and I'm still not done. FAIL. Anyhow, I do intend to finish this, and have already planned out, more or less, how this would go. I hope I managed to capture the same tone that I did in the last chapter.

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Two:**_** An Uncontrolled Oshitari Tuesday**

Dear Diary,

Oh kami, that was so girly. What else can I offer as an excuse but the explosion of the romance fanatic that is Oshitari-senpai today that has led to me becoming infected by his inner girl? Atobe-buchou mentioned something about Free-Wu-Di-An theories of Ani-something.* I ought to look it up, now I think of it – it may be the key to gekyukujo-ing buchou.

But the explosion of Oshitari-senpai needs to be properly attended to first, for it was so astonishing a sight to see his control break. Recall, for a moment, my previous comment on his control – near _stellar_.

I swear I've never seen such uncharacteristic behavior from Oshitari-senpai before. I feel I cannot do it justice unless I properly narrate it.

It began in morning practice. I, as always, arrived early because it is always good to practice more in case the chance of gekyukujo-ing Atobe-buchou presents itself. I've been searching for chinks in buchou's "ice armor" but it is really difficult as he conceals his real self so well. Nonetheless, I stand firm in my belief that I _will_ succeed one day. I t is only a matter of time.

But as I was saying, I arrived only to see Oshitari-senpai already in, practicing in one of the half-courts. This alone was cause for concern. The rest of the Hyotei regulars always arrived at about the same time – slightly early. And their arrival was typically I three separate groups: Atobe-buchou and Kabaji-san with Jiroh-senpai over his shoulder, Shishido-senpai and Choutarou, and Oshitari- and Mukahi-senpai.

I can't really remember when it was established but I do recall a dispute on it once. It went down something like this:

Doubles 2 had strolled in late for a practice shortly before Districts this year. They had the 'fortunate' timing of walking into the eye of the storm. Buchou had been particularly short that morning and decimated all non-regulars of any worth and had just finished off Shishido-senpai, then a singles player.

Upon sight of the illustrious duo, who garnered his attention through the squeals of their elated fangirls (Oshitari-senpai's more so than Mukahi-senpai's), buchou had turned and leveled so frosty a look that I heard a fangirl wonder if snowfall would recommence even though it was now spring. "And why are you late, ahn?"

Oshitari-senpai took the responsibility of answering; I suspect he feared that Mukahi-senpai's sharp tongue would fan the flames further. "Gakuto couldn't wake up, Atobe."

He received an arched brow for his trouble. How rude of our 'refined' buchou. "Mukahi's punctuality or lack thereof has no effect on yours whatsoever, Oshitari."

"Au contraire, Atobe." Oshitari-senpai had replied. "It does. As an exclusive doubles player, I'm aimless without my partner. If Gakuto is late, then I must as well be too, as I have nothing to do till he arrives."

Atobe-buchou's face stunning resembled the puce he so adored. I had not thought it possible for his face to darken but it did at Mukahi-senpai's first flippancy of the day. "Besides, Yuushi would hurry me along. Or else I'll be even later!"

"50 laps. Oshitari. Mukahi." Buchou had ground out before stalking off.

That conspiracy was concluded somehow, as buchou never complained again and the duo always arrived together – even when they had tiffs, they were there at approximately the same time, scoffing at the 'waste of time' that was one another.

This was thus really odd of Oshitari-senpai. The second thing that appeared to be different was his style of playing, against the wall as it were, this morning. While my eye is hardly as trained as Rikkaidai's Yanagi or Seigaku's Inui in analyzing play style, it seemed to be particularly rougher and more vicious than normal. While Oshitari-senpai typically executed moves with precise, calculated grace, his play this morning seemed more like he was channeling pent up emotion into the actions he carried out, resulting in less accuracy than what he normally would present.

I proceeded to do my own warm ups till the allotted time, and thus missed the early part of the ensuing drama, as I only walked into it punctually at 7 when practice was officially due to begin.

When I reached the 'main courts,' a full-fledged verbal spar was already taking place between Oshitari-senpai and Atobe-buchou.

"What are you doing here so early anyway, Atobe? Couldn't keep up?" My mind vaguely registered Shishido-senpai's shock at Oshitari-senpai's taking over of his habitual taunts towards buchou with ease, and much more crudity.

Buchou's glare would have frozen a lesser person, even as he replied in icy tones. "The fact that you were deprived of warmth yetereve may be cause for jealousy, Oshitari, but you need not demonstrate it towards ore-sama." He turned to his audience. "10 laps, then standard swing practice before ball control till the bell goes."

"Like we need them." Oshitari-senpai, to my surprise, scoffed – it was typically Shishido- or Mukahi-senpai that protested any training methods.

Atobe-buchou merely lifted a brow, his typical haughty expression of condescension. "Judging from the pathetic accuracy of your self-practice this morning, Oshitari, ore-sama assures you that you particularly need it." He swept off on laps.

"Fuck you." Oshitari-senpai called, to my shock.

Buchou didn't even turn. "Make that 15. And Oshitari? No, thank you."

I watched our normally composed fukubuchou sputter in rage even as he threw himself into running. For myself, I settled myself in pace beside Choutarou, who was alone since Shishido- and Mukahi-senpai were making a game of tag of their laps, in order to be better updated on the events of the morning.

While Choutarou does hate gossip, knowing each other since elementary school allowed me the privilege of pressing him and not remaining denied. From what I gathered, he and Shishido-senpai had arrived to the same initial sight that I had – Oshitari-senpai training, alone, and early. The trio of Atobe-buchou, Kabaji and Jiroh-senpai had arrived shortly after and, making their way over, Doubles 1 had found Atobe-buchou asking Oshitari-senpai why he was so early. Somehow Oshitari-senpai had been snappy and taken offense at one of buchou's typical haughty comments and it had escalated in a competition of masculinity, of which the tail end I had just personally witnessed.

*insert a headdesk or facefault here*

I thought it was over then, but it carried into afternoon practice as well!

Atobe-buchou strolled into the clubroom (fashionably, he claimed) late and was interrupted in his habitual speech of how we "mere mortals were lucky to be graced by ore-sama's magnificent presence."

It was none other than Oshitari-senpai who did the interrupting with a remark so unlike him that I thought for a moment that an uninhibited Mukahi- or Shishido-senpai had possessed his skin. "Did you have to prove your masculinity at the expense of training, Atobe? I didn't realize how deep your insecurity ran."

"You need not express your own deprivation, Oshitari, or broadcast it." Atobe coolly replied. "Singles practice, even for doubles today. Shishido vs. Ohtori, Court 7. Oshitari, Mukahi, Court 5. Jiroh, Kabaji, Court 2. Hiyoshi, Court 4." He nodded to me and walked out.

I find it unfortunate to report that I failed at gekyukujo-ing buchou today, but it _will_ happen soon, I swear!

He surprising let me off rather easily enough, today, before going off to watch Jiroh-senpai and Kabaji's still ongoing match. I followed the general crowd of non-regulars instead and found myself at diagonally across my previous court at Court 5. A quick glance at the adjacent Court 7 proved it empty, meaning that Shishido-senpai and Choutarou must have concluded their match. I scanned the crowd briefly for them, but amid the mass of non-regular jackets, it was surprising hard to find a pair of regular jerseys.

Abandoning my search in favor of watching Doubles 2 fight it out, I focused instead on the game. To my surprise, Oshitari-senpai was both silent and loud – the former in naming the many moves he used and the latter in cursing at any given opportunity. Were we children, his mouth would have tasted of soap for a month or more! In this setting, it was clear to even my untrained eye how viciously he was playing today. It was greater than even this morning.

I don't know how long we stood watching Oshitari-senpai decimate Mukahi-senpai but it went on until Atobe buchou stepped in, slamming back a ball Mukahi-senpai would have missed to an out deliberately before fixing both parties with a chilly look – he seemed to be favoring them greatly today. "I believe you two have played around enough."

Mukahi-senpai, to my surprise, merely waltzed off to where Shishido-senpai now stood with Choutarou, and gratefully took the proffered towel. Oshitari-senpai, in contrast clearly gave Atobe buchou the eye roll and walked off, flipping him off as he did. That, of course, earned him the ire of nearby fangirls.

It called short today's training and I myself am baffled by Oshitari-senpai's uninhibited odd behavior today. It was as though all his walls came down**…

Yes, of course this has a point! I am no self-centered, mewling, silly girl that requires ranting to herself for therapy, after all! This has led me to consider that since Oshitari-senpai is the only person to oppose buchou to such a degree, would it not be prudent to gekyukujo Oshitari-senpai _first_ so that I will remain uncontested in the future _when_ I succeed in gekyukujo-ing buchou_._ _When_, not if.

It certainly bears consideration. Which I shall embark on after hahaue reviews this entry. She explicitly reminded me of it this morning before this defunct day occurred and it would not do to earn her ire. Besides, it shouldn't take very long unless she embarks on one of those lectures on how I should not be so obsessed. In which case, I could do my consideration and planning while she preaches to the choir, right…?

* * *

*** **Freudian theory about anima and animus. Basically, the inner girl inside a male psyche and vice versa.

** I apologize for the very Katy Perry (Teenage Dream) line here; I am too addicted to any Glee songs to do with Klaine. I can't think of any other way to express this!

**A/N: **Again, I hope you enjoyed it. It was certainly fun to write! Somehow, I feel it doesn't quite live up to the last chapter, but all I can possibly offer in my defense is that the first chapter was plotless, whereas this is trying to bridge my plans for the remaining 5 chapters to the original chapter. Anyhow, please R&R! -iirse


	3. Day 3: A Smart Mukahi Wednesday

**A/N: **It took me a while to find a working laptop a place to hole up and type, I apologize! Hopefully this lives up to expectations. I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, in fact this is my favorite fic to write right now apart from the drabble series that I have been writing but haven't been uploading. Eep! Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Concrit is, as always, appreciated!

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Three:**_** A Smart Mukahi Wednesday**

Journal-san,

I've had the greatest revelation today! I found the chink in Oshitari-senpai's armor! Oh, this will be the key to killing any opposition I will face!

Do you recall Oshitari-senpai's odd behavior, Diary-san? The cause of it revealed itself today. It was so odd, but I think I was the only one smart enough to deduce the link. The rest were too busy gaping or squealing like their fan girls (cough Jiroh-senpai cough). It just proves how much they deserve to be gekyukujo-ed as I am the only one in the team who aren't like those weak fan girls* and am intelligent enough.

I will desist with proving why I am far superior to them since the point is moot anyway. Far more interesting (and pressing) is the revelation I had today, and I will not be so cruel as to keep you in suspense as Atobe-buchou is wont to do. So even in this, I am better than him. Gekyukujo…

But back to Oshitari-senpai and his cause of distress.

Atobe-buchou decided to dysfunctional again. We typically alternate between drill and challenge matches on a daily basis. Today was supposed to be drill, but he announced that Doubles 1 and 2 would fight it out, I'd face Kabaji and he would play Jiroh-senpai.

Not shockingly, I beat Kabaji – why else would I be in the running for captaincy? I found myself subsequently watching the doubles pairs play against each other.

But maybe "play" is the wrong word to use. After all, while we knew Shishido-senpai and Choutarou were the better pair (that _is_ why they are Doubles 1), Oshitari-senpai and Mukahi-senpai committing tennis double suicide made the fight not even a fight. Doubles 2 was no perfect combination like Seigaku's Golden Pair but nonetheless, they were still decent.

Prior to this.

But today… they lost 6 – 2, which was, in Atobe-buchou's not-so-humble opinion, pathetic.

He'd come over just as they wrapped up match game, and as expected of him, gave his two yen worth of the match after its conclusion. "Ohtori, Shishido, good work. Shishido – for once. Oshitari, Mukahi. This isn't singles. Mukahi: you are incompetent in singles, much less singles in a _doubles_ game. Oshitari, you needn't display such poor skill if you wanted a change in position – a request would have sufficed."

To my surprise, Mukahi-senpai held off till way after practice, when we had returned to the clubroom. Everyone else had left after their showers, and I'd been packing up my dirty clothing in the shower section when I heard Mukahi-senpai's voice rise. "Looks like you can't keep up with me anymore, Yuushi."

"At least I can manage singles in a doubles game, Gakuto." I could picture Oshitari-senpai's arch brow at that response. Given the fact that he'd retorted they were probably the last two in and had conveniently forgotten about me.

I hastily found my way to the other doorway in the room. The clubroom is separated into two sections – the showers and the lockers – which are connected by two doorways. We typically only used the more convenient one, so the other doorway had ended up blocked up by storage and whatnot and become forgotten. Taking advantage of the lack of care for the surroundings my teammates had, I had created a discreet peaking hideaway spot for gekyukujo-ing research, which I made my way to now.

Luckily for me, Mukahi-senpai was stunned by Oshitari-senpai's response such that he took a while to reply. That lapse gave me enough time to get to my observation point – just in time to see him toss his redhead, causing his burgundy bob to fly in disarray before settling neatly again, shooting back. "Looks like you really can't keep up with me anymore, if you can only use Atobe's lines."

"I don't see the need for new insults when existing ones suffice. Besides, it seems only appropriate if he's your standard now, Gakuto." Oshitari-senpai's response was harsh, his Kansai-bein thicker than usual.

On the contrary, Mukahi-senpai's flabbergasted face was normal – it was often seen when Oshitari-senpai beat him in a verbal spar – which was most of the time. For a moment, I thought it was simply a problem on Oshitari-senpai's part. Then, to my astonishment, Mukahi-senpai rallied and flung a torrent of words at Oshitari-senpai. And it was in this torrent that caused my epiphany.

"Atobe? My stand?" Mukahi-senpai looked almost ready to laugh. "_This_ is what you're on about, _Oshitari_?"

"You thought I would settle for Atobe's limited self when you yourself have said that my expectations know no bounds? You thought I was _upset_ because of Atobe and Jiroh's relationship? Because I _wanted_ something like that?"  
He paused for breath but Oshitari-senpai was apparently too astounded to speak. "Like me inform you, Oshitari Yuushi, that if you feel that Atobe's standards are indeed above you, then you are a fool. And a fool that I defended to Ryou at that. So much for a tensai, _Oshitari_."

With that, Mukahi swept out of the room in diva style indignation, a style that he was most familiar with – all Hyoutei students had it, to some degree. But for all Mukahi-senpai's familiarity with his inner diva, Oshitari-senpai certainly wasn't familiar to the gaping Oshitari-senpai he left behind. It wasn't very, after all, that Mukahi-senpai outwitted Oshitari-senpai

Perhaps he is indeed losing his genius. Gekyukujo… That would be most fortunate.

I managed to pry the "tensai" story from Choutarou by asking him in front of Shishido-senpai after that. Apparently in first year, after Doubles 2 were officially a pair, Oshitari-senpai had played singles against Atobe-buchou.

Shishido-senpai had asked Mukahi-senpai, I quote, "Ne, Gakuto, who do you think will win?"

As Shishido-senpai tells it, "He shot me that '_are you stupid?" _look. "Oshitari, of course."

""I know he's your partner and all, Gakuto. But honestly, Atobe is where he is for a reason." I tried to reason with him.

"But Gakuto… Mataku, he just stared at me. "Tensais have no limits, you baka. If not now, one day, he'll own Atobe's ass.""

But in this, Mukahi-senpai is wrong. Oshitari-senpai may be a tensai, but even tensais have an Achilles heel, and his is Mukahi-senpai. Mess up their relationship situation, and he's a mess.

I've found my key to eradicating opposition! And those people I call teammates were too silly to see it!** Of course I'll need to experiment how to cause a reaction of decreasing viciousness, not increasing it, but the key certainly lies in Mukahi-senpai.

My gekyukujo plans indeed seem to be going well. Perhaps hahaue's idea of a journal wasn't that bad after all… Gekyukujo…

* * *

*I'm not disparaging females here, or being sexist. Hell, I'm female too… I'm just putting forward a possible attitude towards the constant fan girl-ing that Hyoutei seems to deal with.

**I am aware that only Hiyoshi himself caught the full scene he describes – the rest only saw what happened on court. It's deliberate, people, it's deliberate. Doesn't it make it even more defunct? So much defunct coming from an obviously defunct person? :D

**A/N: **While I'm quite aware that it shouldn't take me too long to finish writing this fic, considering I do have a working laptop and the plot worked out already - not to mention I only have 4 more chapters to go, and this is just _crack_ - I'm having personal issues with my writing. It's not so much this fic, but writing in general. I'm quite irritated with my current style, and the words are simply not coming out the way I'd like them to. I'm taking time to tackle it, so work on this fic would be slow. Nonetheless, this fic and the drabble series _will_ be likely to be the first to update. I'm personally targetting to update this in maximum a fortnight's time. Again, I apologize.

Concrit on this chapter would be very much appreciated!

-iirse


	4. Day 4: An Interfering Jiroh Thursday

**A/N: **Hiyoshi's a pain to write. Fun, but a pain nonetheless. Putting myself into his defunct mentality (as I've written him for this crack piece) after writing _**As Fate**_ properly is sort of difficult. But I'm determined to finish this fic and so, this will be updating weekly on Thursdays/Fridays with _**"Firsts"**_ until they are completed. I hope it meets expectations because this one was honestly hard to churn out. Do review! -iirse

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Four:**_** An Interfering Jiroh Thursday**

Journal-san,

I rejoice in the stupidity of my teammates. No one realizes how advantageous my observation spot in the clubroom is! It proved a really useful tool today.

I arrived early for practice only to find that I'd missed the memo that training was cancelled so we could "get our heads on straight." How careless of Atobe-buchou. Winning means more than the delicate sensibilities of Doubles 2. Gekyukujo…

Anyway, I decided to go ahead and practice anyway. Every bit of practice helps even though it is already predestined that I succeed in gekyukujo-ing Atobe-buchou. Playing that anime video game with Kirihara after classes yesterday has truly enlightened me. What is fated _will_ happen.*

It was like a sign from the gods when I heard Atobe-buchou and Jiroh-senpai's voices just as I came out of the changing area, planning to go out and train. I of course made my way directly to observe. One can never have too much information on the enemy.

They had commandeered the couch and the room as was their wont. We Regulars have long been immune, in the same way we are immune to Shishido-senpai's vulgarity matched with Choutarou's mothering, and Oshitari-senpai's sarcasm paired with Mukahi-senpai's brashness. It's the latter pair that buchou and Jiroh-senpai were discussing.

"It's kind of hard to decide on a lineup, huh, Kei-chan?" Jiroh-senpai voiced. His tone is best described as sympathetic.

To my surprise, Atobe-buchou used normal pronouns. "Doubles 2 is messed up. I could put Hiyoshi or you with Mukahi – Mukahi won't last well in singles – but it won't beat our original Doubles 2 if they were at their best."

"Kei-chan shouldn't stress so much!" Jiroh senpai cheered, and then drooped. "But everyone's out of sorts 'cause of Yuushi and Gakuto."

"Why do you think I agreed to your idea of cancelling practice, Jiroh?" Atobe-buchou groused. "It'd have been a lesson in futility. No one's performing properly."

It startled me too, let me assure you. Jiroh-senpai had a say in training? I had thought only Oshitari-senpai as 'internal-fukubuchou,' as Sakaki-sensei called it, could interfere. It was a position for internal appearances that Atobe wasn't completely controlling. A rather foolish attempt, but present nonetheless. Anyway, Oshitari-senpai hardly interfered since Atobe-buchou did as he willed, regardless of others' opinions. In that moment, it became clear to me: as Mukahi-senpai was Oshitari-senpai's Achilles' heel, Jiroh-senpai was Atobe-buchou's.

This is, of course, an opportune point for me to illustrate how much more capable than my teammates I am, and thus, how much Atobe-buchou deserves being gekyukujo-ed. After all, no one has noticed this chink in the supposedly impenetrable armor of buchou's. And buchou is asking to be gekyukujo-ed, having a weakness like that.

I will, of course, take advantage of my knowledge. Gekyukujo…

I was rejoicing over the certainty that my gekyukujo-ing plans will succeed now that I've discovered the weak points of both Atobe-buchou and Oshitari-senpai, and how I'll be able to successfully gekyukujo Atobe-buchou _and_ preempt any resistance when I realized that the room had gone coldly silent, and the temperature felt like it was plummeting. So, I decided to resume looking in on Jiroh-senpai and Atobe-buchou.

Oh, the revelations that brought! It proves only more advantageous!

"Did ore-sama's ears deceive ore-sama or did you just suggest confronting Doubles 2 on their issues?" Atobe-buchou's voice cut through the air coldly.

Jiroh-senpai, unsurprisingly, simply shrugged. "They could use it. They're firmly determined that they are both right. I'm inclined to believe Oshitari's being a right idiot, of course, but I'm biased in favor of Gaku-chan, naturally."

"Biased or not, Jiroh, Oshitari _is_ being a right idiot." Buchou appeared to concede that point with a nod. "But getting caught in the crossfire between that two is something ore-sama forbids you to risk."

"Aw, is Kei-chan worried for me?" Jiroh-senpai giggled. "I'll be fine. We just need to talk to them separately, and then lock them up together until they work out their issues."

Atobe-buchou appeared to want to disagree, until he suddenly turned narrowed eyes on Jiroh-senpai. "Why does that method sound familiar?"

Jiroh-senpai rolled his eyes at buchou. "Because they _did_ that to us? Come on, Kei-chan, think of it as revenge for their meddling or something! And you'll be able to do the lineup properly once they make up."

I don't know what Jiroh-senpai saw in Atobe-buchou's expression, but he must have seen something because after a short pause, he cheered. "Yay! Domo, Kei-chan! I'll corner Gaku-chan during lunch to go out with me after school. Cancel today's training as well, call in a meeting presumably to discuss lineups with Oshitari…"

"… And then meddle with him the same way you plan to be meddling with Mukahi." Atobe finished with a sigh. "Yes, I know, Jiroh."

"Ah! Kei-chan's psychic!" Jiroh-senpai grinned.

I lost track of them after that because I was mulling over that scene and they departed the clubroom while I was doing so. From what that scene showed, it would appear that while Atobe-buchou handled the technical details of the team, Jiroh-senpai worked on maintaining emotional balance, so to speak. The point is he did it discreetly to the point that no one really noticed.

Now that I think about it, I recall him running interference in many arguments between Mukahi-senpai and Shishido-senpai – especially after the current Doubles 1 replaced Mukahi-senpai and Oshitari-senpai, handling Atobe-buchou's altercations with Oshitari-senpai and Shishido-senpai… The list goes on.

Now that I look at it, Jiroh-senpai is the _brains_ behind the whole operation that is Hyotei's tennis Regulars.

Gekyukujo… The strongest link happens to be the weakest.

Jiroh-senpai apparently handles essentially all of us, and is Atobe-buchou's weak point. Gekyukujo-ing him is easier as he's unprotected and yet, it is so much more effective. After gekyukujo-ing him, do the same to Atobe-buchou will be easy. They do say that to kill a snake, the best way is to cut off the head. Not literally in such gruesome imagery, of course…

Hahaue will never forgive me for doing something like that to the child of one of her valued partners. Not to mention the fact that I really don't like violence that much. Outside of video games with Kirihara, of course. Those are fun.

I should try to apply this gekyukujo-ing technique of going for the head the next time we play. Or maybe when I play with Choutarou this weekend. I'll put gekyukujo plans on the back burner for now and look forward to gaming as a reward for myself. For all that these plans are in no way a burden, I doubt Choutarou would appreciate me going on about it. Besides, with the progress I've made this past week, I think I can give it a rest as hahaue wishes I would. For now.

Of course, if information comes my way, who am I to deny it? Gekyukujo…

* * *

*Yes, I'm referring to Hyuuga Neji from Naruto. I couldn't resist, I'm sorry.


	5. Day 5: A Protective Shishido Friday

**A/N: **This was slightly easier to write seeing how it's largely just one scene. Writing crack with a 'kind of' plot is weird. I kinda miss my chick-lit-ish _**As Fate**_. Well, 2 more chapters to go. Do let me know what you think of this chapter though! It's different from the gloating in the previous chapter, so I'm not too sure how it went. In other words? Review! -iirse

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Five:**_** A Protective Shishido Friday**

Dear Diary,

I have to say that things such as "the calm before the storm" do exist. Here I thought everything was going to be easy and then I find a wrench thrown into my plans with my observations today. It wasn't deliberate observation, really. I did hold to my word of not actively pursuing my gekyukujo plans, but Choutarou dragged me along when he went to play mediator and I ended up with these discoveries that aren't too promising for my mission.

We were coming out of Japanese History when some non-Regular came up to Choutarou and started babbling. I tuned out, of course. Non-Regulars aren't worth much attention, seeing how they aren't anyone to gekyukujo. In fact, I didn't realize Choutarou was freaking out until he tugged on my arm.

"Come on, Hiyoshi!"

I blindly followed, wondering just what was agitating Choutarou so much. Rarely did he get so agitated. Shishido-senpai being vulgar and rude still sparked the obligatory reprimand, but it didn't get him this worked up. The yelling match we walked into in one of the many outdoor eating spots (I later learned it was a favorite of Mukahi-senpai's when he was alone) was spectacular.

Mukahi-senpai's expression was… petulant. "I don't _care_, Jiroh. It's Yuushi's fault and that's that. He can grovel, and I'll reconsider talking to him. But beyond that, I. Don't. Care."

He actually did some movement to emphasize that had Jiroh-senpai goggling at him. "K-pop, Gakuto?" Then he drew a breath and appeared to focus again. "Fine, I'll get him to come and _grovel_ as you so nicely put it. _After_ you tell me the whole story."

"Damn it, Jiroh! Will you _listen_ to me?" Shishido-senpai yelled. I had noticed him trying to interrupt out of the corner of my eye for a while now. Blonde and redhead shut up at that. "You'll get hurt, getting into their mess, damn it!"

Jiroh-senpai merely dimpled at him. "Ryou, I'll be fine! Oshitari won't hurt a hair on my head if he knows what's good for him."

"Which he obviously _doesn't_, since Gakuto is demanding for him to grovel." Shishido-senpai deadpanned. I have to admit that he had a point. Doubles 2 worked best together; for all that Oshitari-senpai could play singles, a spectator could tell his heart wasn't really in it. And when his heart was in it… The memory of his last singles game still makes me shake my head. He was completely out of control and substandard.

"I'm merely returning the favor." Jiroh-senpai retorted. "Besides, Gaku-chan is miserable without Oshitari, and I can't stand it when my friends are miserable! You should know that, Ryou." He gave Shishido-senpai a pointed look before cutting his eyes to Choutarou.

Doubles 1 blushed as though on cue. I have yet to decipher what exactly caused that.

Choutarou would have intervened except that Mukahi-senpai decided to take it upon himself reinstate himself into the argument. "I'm _not_ miserable without Y-Oshitari, damn it! He can rot in the pits of hell for all I care. You don't have to interfere then! And Ryou will shut up at last."

"See! He said you didn't have to!" Shishido-senpai crowed in triumph.

"Shut up, Ryou." Jiroh-senpai snapped, and then turned to Mukahi-senpai with softer tone. "Now, Gaku-chan. What did you say to me when I said that about Kei-chan?"

"Shut up." Mukahi-senpai swatted at Jiroh-senpai.

Shishido-senpai managed to block it, and rubbed the sore spot that resulted on his forearm. "Damn it, Gakuto! That _hurt_! See what I mean when I say you'll get hurt, Jiroh?"

"Gakuto has been swatting at us like flies since forever, Ryou." Jiroh-senpai looked faintly exasperated. "I highly doubt it would have hurt me anymore than it had in the past."

Shishido-senpai, on the other hand, seemed to be getting more and more frustrated. It showed, too. "Fine, we're used to Gakuto's mood swings like a girl on PMS." He dodged the swat coming at him without looking, proving just how used to it he was. "But that's Gakuto and his violence. Oshitari's another story. Gakuto's used to it, maybe. Atobe can take it, but I don't know how nasty he'll get with you, Jiroh."

Choutarou chose then to intervene, before they went into another cycle of a warped three-way fight. "Shishido-san, I'm sure Jiroh-senpai knows what he is doing."

"Like hell he does." Shishido-senpai muttered.

"Besides, even if Oshitari-senpai isn't deterred by societal conventions, I'm sure that the knowledge that Atobe-buchou would dice him to pieces should he hurt Jiroh-senpai would preempt any harmful behavior." Choutarou continued blithely, as though Shishido-senpai hadn't spoken. He lowered his voice so only Shishido-senpai who he had pulled aside towards us could hear. "And you know that Mukahi-senpai secretly wants Jiroh-senpai to go ahead and make Oshitari-senpai sort of grovel just so they can make up. Jiroh-senpai _is_ right that Mukahi-senpai is miserable with Doubles 2 incomplete, and you know it."

Shishido-senpai looked at a loss for an argument, seeing how Choutarou had effectively summarized his entire three-way fight and beat down all his points. Unfortunately, it seemed like he found one. "I want Gakuto and Oshitari to make up. Kami-sama knows he's insufferable when he's moping, and it's pissing me off. But not at the risk of Jiroh getting caught in the crossfire."

It was then that it struck me, and I slipped off to work off my shock after a quick nod to Choutarou to tell him I was leaving, seeing how he had things well in hand.

My revelation? Both supposed 'weak points' to Atobe-buchou and Oshitari-senpai were fastidiously protected by Shishido-senpai – for all that he masked it as annoyance and whatnot. It is surprising, to say the least. Shishido-senpai is the last person I'd have expected to be on protection detail, seeing how nasty his personality can get on a regular basis.

But one does have to bear in mind that he, Jiroh-senpai and Mukahi-senpai have known each other since elementary school. Maybe even earlier, given how some families like having their children 'socialize' with others of the same class and age from the moment they were born.

This is the wrench in my plans.

With Shishido-senpai obviously on protection detail, I will have to bypass him to gekyukujo the weak links to Atobe-buchou and Oshitari-senpai. Not to mention that Choutarou would probably get offended, seeing how attached he is to Shishido-senpai. They _are_ Doubles 1, after all.

Gekyukujo… It is more difficult than I thought, then. Yesterday was indeed the calm before the storm.

I must go. Hahaue is demanding to inspect this. I shall contemplate how to get around this glitch while she preaches to the choir once more.


	6. Day 6: A Troubledsome Ohtori Saturday

**A/N:** Hi! It's been a week, hasn't it? This fic has been a _pain_. For all that it's crack, this chapter has been tough to write, and this length is the best I can drag out of it - it was all I could get out of the general 'plot' I have for this fic. Hopefully, the chapter next week will make up for it! My gut feeling says it promises to be longer. I certainly hope so! Anyhow, review please! -iirse

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Six:**_** A Trouble[d]some Ohtori Saturday**

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe that I've been so blind to the facts that have been under my nose for so long. Or rather, beside me, since I've just returned from gaming at Choutarou's, as per our Saturday tradition. And oh, what a discovery this is.

It is almost as like fate is conspiring against my gekyukujo plans and putting obstacles in my way now that I'm finally made significant headway. First Shishido-senpai yesterday and now Choutarou. Honestly, Diary-san, I'm at a loss what to do.

Choutarou is troubled, and troublesome.

I went over to his house, as is routine, for our typical gaming hangout on weekends. Choutarou is actually pretty decent a gamer, for all that he prefers music over games, after tennis. We usually spend it in silence, except for demands for the chips and curses till we take a break – and then we discuss whatever has happened over the week.

Today, however, went down slightly differently.

Choutarou was snippy the whole afternoon when we were playing. His request for chips was a gritted out "Chips." Also, when I won points, he would curse far more easily than normal. There was also a look that on any other person but Choutarou would be called a smirk whenever he won. Additionally, he was strangely silent during the time for our weekly information exchange.

That is, until his phone rang.

He took one look at the caller ID and glared. "Moshi moshi?" His voice was _cold_ enough to rival Atobe-buchou's. For a moment I considered asking him to teach me how, so that I could not been seen as inferior to buchou in that aspect before I realized that it would mean that one person would be privy to my deficiency.

"Hai, I understand, Shishido-san." He was concluding when I came out of my reverie. "It is fine, I'm more than capable of handling my own dinner – of course Mukahi-senpai comes first."

Eeriely enough, he sounded sarcastic, and his voice held none of that bright cheerful understanding he always projected when it came to Shishido-senpai. I wondered if it was just me, but I suspected it wasn't when he actually _snapped_ his phone shut. Choutarou never did something so harsh unless upset.

I didn't need to prompt him, though. He went straight into information giving mode.

"This is the second time he's done this!" Choutarou ranted. "He went off with Mukahi-senpai and Jiroh-senpai after school yesterday though we had agreed to meet up because our game does need work, regardless of what buchou says about no practice! And he promised to make up for it with dinner tonight and then he cancels because Mukahi-senpai is getting cold feet! Geez, you would think they are getting married or something!"

It became painfully obvious in that moment that Shishido-senpai was Choutarou's Achilles' heel the way Mukahi-senpai was Oshitari-senpai's and Jiroh-senpai was Atobe-buchou's. But the problem is that the latter pairs are protected by Shishido-senpai, yet my gekyukujo-ing of him would no doubt cause Choutarou pain, in much the way he was snippy in the course of today.

Diary-san, I honestly don't know what to do. My plans have come so far already – I can't possibly go back now! But the question remains: can I do this to Choutarou?

I think I'm going to sleep on it. Buchou just sent a message blast to the team for a meeting at his estate tomorrow, so I'd best get a move on. Especially sleep will be long in the coming, I must as well get a headstart.


	7. Day 7: An Initiativetaking Kabaji Sunday

Standard reminders are that this includes Irresistible, Dirty and Silver, as per the brat's demands. Don't like, don't read :P There is a little language and, plentiful OOC-ness and ridiculousness. Brain damage may occur? :D

**Disclaimer: **Original names, characters and places don't belong to me. I don't own anything except the general ridiculous plot-less plot and OC(s), if any. Yadablah.

**True Colors of the Rainbow**

_From the Perspective of Hiyoshi Wakashi: A Week in Hyotei Gakuen_

_for: shattered. illusions. (very belated) Merry Christmas (09), chibi._

_**Day Seven:**_** An Initiative-taking Kabaji Sunday**

Journal-san,

The team gathering at buchou's gathering today has only strengthened my resolved, though it has also complicated my view on the ease of gekyukujo-ing Atobe-buchou as well as Oshitari-senpai (the latter in order to preempt any opposition). Strange as it may seem, this was due to Kabaji's actions.

Yes, you read right. Kabaji. The same Kabaji who, in my memory up till today, has only said 'usu' in response to Atobe-buchou and nothing more. He is more of a rock than Seigaku's Tezuka-san or Rikkaidai's Sanada-san that buchou enjoys antagonizing so much, and that's saying something! You can understand, of course, how odd it is that he is the reason for this epiphany.

Atobe-buchou was called away by Atobe-sama to attend some conference call – exposure. I've been told its normal by Choutarou, but I don't know since I'm not exactly the first heir. Aniki is the first choice, and always has been. How it all went down… Well, I'd call it amusing if it weren't for the epiphany I had.

Mukahi-senpai began by whining to Shishido-senpai and Jiroh-senpai. "Why are we here anyway? Atobe wanted a meeting, but he isn't here. I want a bath, Jiroh! ~ I feel contaminated!"

"Gaku-chan…" Jiroh-senpai eyeballed him. "Behave."

Shishido-senpai snickered at that. It was ironic. Senpai-tachi were both childish. One telling the other to behave was just like the pot calling the kettle black. "Do as he says, Gakuto."

"Shut _up_, Ryou!" Mukahi-senpai rounded on him. They instantly went into one of their long squabbles.

Unfortunately for us, Choutarou was pissed with Shishido-senpai and therefore wasn't around to tone him down. And Mukahi-senpai was obviously not on speaking terms with Oshitari-senpai and therefore… Well, they were fighting without any buffer. Jiroh-senpai tried, kami bless him, but even he could only do so much before he was drawn into the argument – they'd known each other for too long to remain neutral.

I had resigned myself to waiting until buchou came back and started tuning them out. Imagine my surprise then, when an unfamiliar yet familiar voice firmly spoke up. "Stop it."

We all froze, really. I swear, I wasn't the only one! None of us could really believe that Kabaji had spoken. "Senpai-tachi, please stop it. Buchou asked me to call a time out if something like this happen. Please don't make me call on the household to help me carry out orders."

Jiroh-senpai was the first to recover. He dimpled at my fellow second year that was hulking above him. "It's like that, is it, Kaba-chan? Alright then, what does Kei-chan want?"

"Singles in the green room, Doubles 2 here, and Doubles 1 in the red parlor." Kabaji dutifully recited.

Jiroh-senpai, to my surprise, merely shrugged. "Well, you heard him. Move it, Ryou, Chou-chan, and Piyo-chan!"

Against his personality and Kabaji's bulk, we hardly had a choice. To my surprise, though, when I made to walk out of the green room, he didn't stop me. I took a meandering route through the mansion and looked in on both the general parlor where Doubles 2 was and the red parlor where Doubles 1 was ensconced. It took a while to get to them, due to the sheer size of the estate, and the way it was organized. The green room was behind the ballroom, while the parlors were nearer the front of the house.

By the time I had made my way to the rooms, Shishido-senpai and Choutarou appeared to be amiably talking. One floor down and crossing a corridor led me back to the parlor we originally gathered. Suffice to say that the way Doubles 2 had made up was not for public consumption. My eyes still burn.

I am, however, thankful that senpai-tachi didn't notice me. Oshitari-senpai is known to be as sadistic as Seigaku's Fuji and Rikkaidai's Yukimura when taking revenge.

I had presumed that this was Atobe-buchou's way of making sure everyone got their heads on straight – a conclusion that I had come to on my way back to the green room. However, buchou's voice in the room made me pause at the door. I still don't know why I did it. Instinct perhaps?

Imagine my shock when I heard buchou's surprise. "My orders? I gave no orders, na, Kabaji?"

"Usu." Kabaji was back to limited vocabulary, apparently.

Jiroh-senpai giggled. "Kei-chan is going crazy! Kaba-chan said you wanted Doubles in separate rooms, and singles here. How else did you find us?"

"Used the intercom?" Atobe-buchou's voice was so deadpan I could _see_ his expression through the door.

Jiroh-senpai was silent for a long while. "But if you… Kaba-chan, you _genius_!" The hyperactive blonde exclaimed. "You took the chance to force them to make up, didn't you? I would have done the same except that I was too caught up arguing with Ryou and Gaku-chan! And Kei-chan wasn't around to hold us back." I entered silently to Atobe-buchou's nod, even as he ruffled Jiroh-senpai's hair.

"Usu." Kabaji intoned.

I was flabbergasted. So the whole scheme was Kabaji's? He was apparently not as deadbeat as we all assumed. He had actually orchestrated the reconciliation of both Doubles pairs. I can barely remember what happened after that, but buchou must have gathered all of us and then dismissed us after some irrelevant speech.

I was too busy contemplating what it meant to my gekyukujo plans that I don't remember how I got home.

But now… I realize that people may really be more than what they appear to be. I'd always written off Kabaji as an Atobe-drone. But he actually is capable of initiative outside of tennis… It truly is terrifying. It gives me more angles to consider before actually having a proper gekyukujo plan.

Nonetheless, whatever the case, I will continue to plan and analyze. I _will_ succeed. It is only a minor setback and a matter of time. I refuse to write anymore to appease hahaue and will instead focus my energy into gekyukujo plans. I'll see you again, Journal-san, only if… _WHEN_ I succeed. Sayonara!

* * *

**A/N:** And it's over! More than 2 years after I started this! Whee! I'm a happy child! I hope you've enjoyed this fic. Thank you for prodding me to update with your reviews/PM, as well as for all the alerts and favorites. It means a lot that someone likes what I'm doing (: Do let me know what you think of this last chapter/the fic as a whole! -iirse


End file.
